Rukia es la culpable
by Teniente Jazmin Jager
Summary: Ichigo ha tenido un mal día. Aquel hollow casi le arranca la cabeza y, para empeorar, esos diez teoremas que tiene por tarea son un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Todo por culpa de ella. —Tengo dos preguntas. Primero ¿cómo eres tan buena con esto? Y segundo... Ichigo&Rukia. CrackFic.


_Bleach_ pertenece al mangaka Tite Kubo…, y yo; yo… pues escribo esto.

Advertenciαs: Crack. Intento de parodia. Trama tonta. Estáis advertidos =)

Rukia es la culpable.

Aquel _hollow_ de turno había sido excepcionalmente rudo, Ichigo estuvo a un tris de perder la cabeza –literalmente-, y ganándose un corte en la mejilla en el proceso, logró zafarse de él y sellarlo antes de que la campana de la escuela anunciara el fin de la hora de descanso.

En la clase de álgebra, el profesor estaba tan entusiasmado por el rápido progreso de la nueva alumna (Rukia, por supuesto) que decidió dejarles de tarea diez teoremas «Que debían ser entregados puntualmente en la clase siguiente». Rukia sonrió complacida mientras apuntaba en su cuaderno de notas las indicaciones que el profesor iba dejando en la pizarra. Todos en la clase, incluso la siempre dulce Orihime, echaban mil dagas en la espalda de la nueva alumna (Rukia, obviamente).

Antes del sonido de la campana, todos llegaron a un silencioso consenso.

Odiaban al _friki_ que tenían de profesor.

Odiaban los ejercicios por resolver.

Odiaban los axiomas que necesitaban para resolver los teoremas.

Odiaban los teoremas.

Y Rukia era la culpable. ¿Quién la mandó ser tan buena con los números?

La campana sonó y Rukia fue salvada de de una horda de alumnos inconformes.

—***—**

Ichigo preparó la cena presuroso, su padre (otra vez) lo recibió tan «cariñosamente» como pudo. Preparó dos platos y se excusó de cenar con la familia por tener demasiada tarea encima.

—¿Otra vez dos platos, Ichigo? —inquirió Karin—. Dentro de poco bajarás las escaleras rodando.

Ichigo la ignoró olímpicamente, subió las escaleras y se encontró a Rukia en pijama de cuadros, recostada en su cama.

—Tu cena —dijo él, señalándole con la mirada el plato a la izquierda de la bandeja que traía.

—Gracias. —Ágil como un gato, Rukia saltó de la cama y tomó su parte.

—¡Oye tú! —gruñó Ichigo—. Sal de mi escritorio.

La shinigami hizo oídos sordos y siguió engullendo la cena. El condenado chico no cocinaba tan mal. Seguramente una de sus hermanas lo ayudó con la sazón.

—¡Hey tú! —repitió el chico—. Tengo tarea.

—Hazla luego —respondió ella con simpleza.

El joven volvió a gruñir molesto. Esa maldita cazadora de _hollows_…

—***—**

Ichigo alzó la ceja por enésima vez en la noche.

Definitivamente aquello era culpa de Rukia.

Bufó y soltó el portaminas harto. De diez teoremas, solo había logrado resolver dos. ¡Maldita Rukia!

La azabache parecía divertida ante la escena; ahí estaba el shinigami sustituto resoplando y gruñéndole a un cuaderno que obviamente no le respondería, eventualmente se llevaba una mano a su alborotado pelo naranja y lo revolvía más todavía. Llevaba casi dos horas en las mismas. Soltó el libro que tenía en la mano, saltó del clóset y se acercó al chico.

—¿Te ayudo?

Ichigo despegó la vista de su cuaderno de notas y la miró a ella. —No molestes.

Rukia sacó su cuaderno de notas y lo meneó frente a las narices del joven. —Es una lástima.

Kurosaki se tragó el orgullo y casi pudo sentir como este pasaba duro por su garganta.

—¡Espera!

Rukia sonrió petulante y, de quién sabe dónde, sacó un enorme cuaderno anillado y procedió a explicarle paso por paso como los axiomas se conectaban entre sí en una intricada telaraña para resolver el teorema dado. La chica hablaba entusiasmada, parecía que el tema le gustaba tanto como cazar _hollows_.

—¿Lo ves, cabezota? —Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más—. Es demasiado simple.

—_Hmp_, si tú lo dices —respondió Ichigo.

—¿Tienes preguntas?

—Sí, dos preguntas. Primero —Ichigo enumeró con su dedo índice—: se supone que eres una shinigami, ¿cómo eres tan buena con esto?

—¿Piensas que en la Sociedad de Almas solo sellamos _hollows_ y guiamos a las demás almas? —le preguntó—. Fui campeona de matemáticas muchos años en las _Olimpiadas Matemáticas de la Sociedad de Almas _—se ufanó.

—Ah. —La voz de Ichigo adquirió un tono burlón cuando levantó el segundo dedo—. Entonces "campeona". ¿Cómo un ser como tú, a pesar de todo, incluso de ser una genio matemática puede —Sacó de su libro de apuntes un papel.— dibujar tan feo?

Lo que supo después el joven Kurosaki, era de un dolor de cabeza atroz. Rukia tomó el pesado libro que antes estaba leyendo y, murmurando algo parecido a «malagradecido» se lo estampó en la cabeza.

Definitivamente, Ichigo había tenido un pésimo día. Y todo era culpa de Rukia.

.

.

.

.

.

Notαs de lα αutorα: Estoy lista para que los fans me crucifiquen *Teme, Jaz, teme.* Volví a repasar los primeros arcos de _Bleach_ gracias a la insistencia de mi vecino Hugo. Y no me arrepiento. Gracias a él me estoy divirtiendo bastante.

Este intento de crack!fic o parodia, surgió hace un tiempo, luego de la clase de Cálculo Diferencial e Integral, en la Universidad. ¡Ya teníamos demasiada tarea encima como para que se nos encime más por culpa de la tía de Matemática Pura! »_«.

Que les sea leve.

¡Jajohecha pevê!

23 de Abril de 2014, miércoles.


End file.
